


"I accidentally cursed Nico"

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: Will discovers a little known power children of Apollo inherit. The ability to curse others to speak in couplets.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	"I accidentally cursed Nico"

"I accidentally cursed Nico"  
"You did what? Will! How? Why? Can you undo it?" Annabeth paced in-front of Will, throwing questions as they came to her, which was too quick for Will.

"I didn't mean to, it just came out and now... If he tries to say anything it will turn into a couplet poem. It should wear off within a few days, maybe a few weeks?"  
Nico sat, silent until now by Will's side, seemingly thinking hard.

"I could not hate this anymore, it should be against the law." Nico groans after he speaks, placing his head in his hands.  
"It actually sounds quite funny" Percy says, grinning and pulling Annabeth out of her pacing. Nico glares but holds back trying to retort.  
"The key to the lock will show you the way, but the hands on the clock will lead you astray" Nico blurts out, looking at Percy.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means we are going to be late for lunch with Piper and Jason, c'mon" Annabeth says, checking her watch and drags Percy out of the room, leaving Nico and Will on their own.  
"Anything you want to do?" Will asks, expecting a shake or nod of Nico's head.  
"Lightening, thunder, all around, soon the rain falls on the ground."

"...It's going to rain? Do you want to stay inside then?" Will turns to look at Nico properly.

"I'm tired of speaking in poems and rhyme, but now they're gone you are all mine." Will smiles widely, seeing Nico shocked at his own words.  
"I should curse you more often because you are adorable" Will takes Nico's reluctant hand, tugging him closer and coming close to Nico's flustered face.  
"This okay?" Will asks, looking at Nico. Nico gives up on words, nodding slightly and leaning into Will.  
"Then I'm all yours sunshine" Nico can't even give his response as Will kisses him softly.  
"And you're all mine"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2016), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
